Even Professionals Make Mistakes
Even Professionals Make Mistakes is the fifth episode of Battle Heroes X (anime). The episode revolves around Zack's attempts to defeat Chan. Cast Zack Fair as Zack the Kabutops. Chan as Chan Hoji as Hoji Bane as Bane the Banette. Mentions of: Julius Vladmire. Part 1: Even Professionals Make Mistakes Zack was sitting happily in his room, waking up after such a great battle he had with Julius. Beating him two times was a blast, usually, Zack would just get beaten himself after the training sessions just to show Julius how great he was, however, this time, it was the real deal. He sat on his bed, reminding himself how great he was. MEANWHILE ON BANE'S SHUTTLE. "THAT WAS UNSUCCESSFUL AND YOU, CHAN, HAVE BEEN DOING SLOPPY WORK!" Bane roars, all his saliva getting on both Hoji and Chan. "I'm s-s-s-orry boss, but, uh, I'm the professional! I should just remain behind the shuttle..." He says quietly, whimpering. "Sloppy work!" Bane yelled again. "This time, I want you to defeat one of them! That cocky ignorant snake, if you will!" He yelled again. "So he thinks he gotten bullied in Middle School by me? I'll show him." Bane whispers to himself. Hoji pushes Chan out of the shuttle. "HAVE FUN, LOSER!" Hoji roars closing the shuttle doors. Chan lands HARD on the park grounds of the city, blood oozing out him head, he seemed to be dead almost. A revive dropped from the shuttle and landed on Chan's corpse, he seemed to be normal by now, he wiped the blood off from his face. He grabbed a tin can from his pocket and dropped it on the floor, suddenly, 10 Ghostbots appeared. Chan turned into his modified robotic alien form and ran to the swimming pool to hide, he then turned invisible and hid in the comfortable waters. Meanwhile, Zack got up and did all of his scheduled morning work: Brushing his teeth, taking a shower and eating breakfast. Zack looked at the window. "Man, seems like a beautiful da- GHOSTBOTS!" He yelled as soon as he saw the tiny creatures from the window. He quickly morphed and was into his Green Ranger gear, his breakfast was now on the ground with broken pieces of plate glass. Zack quickly jumped at one of the Ghostbots, it exploded which made other Ghostbots explode. "This will be easy." Zack says, grabbing his blaster, shooting some of the Ghostbots, those Ghostbots then exploding causing 3 other Ghostbots to explode. There were now 5 Ghostbots left. Zack grabbed his sword and slashes three of them, causing all of those to explode, exploding two other Ghostbots. "POWER DOWN!" Zack yelled as all of his Green Ranger gear disappeared. He finished his first solo battle, he gave himself a pat on the shoulder. Chan quickly got out of the small pool and marched right towards Zack. "SOOOO, YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ON THOSE GHOSTBOTS?" He asks, all the saliva getting on Zack's face. Zack wipes it off. "Of course I did, I can win any battle." He says, closing his eyes and remembering the time he beat Julius. "WELL, THEN, TRY AND BEAT ME!" Chan yells, punching Zack, sending him flying to a building. LOTS of blood was oozing out of Zack's head, however, he grabbed a spare Heal that was in his pocket and turned balled his hands into a fist, that Heal breaking and actually healing him. "So you want a challenge, huh, Zack?" Zack muttered to himself. "LET'S GIVE ZACK A CHALLENGE!" Zack yells, and charges at Chan. Part 2: Mistake of a Lifetime. "Knight Armor Upgrade! Power Up!" Zack yelled, while he was suddenly in his Knight Gear, for a few short seconds, he examined Chan. Chan looked like a Kabutops, just with a buzzsaw chest and longer scythes. It also had a dark emerald green color scheme. Three swords appeared behind Zack and all of them charged towards Chan, however, when all three of them hit Chan, it didn't affect Chan at all. He was still there. When Zack was close enough, he quick slashed Chan with his sword. But nothing affected Chan, Zack glared at Chan under his Knight Mask. Chan quickly cut Zack and sent him flying back. Chan giggled, as Zack hit the concrete ground, he was knocked out. Chan teleported back to Bane's Shuttle. "You did perfect, Chan." Bane laughed as Chan turned back into a human. "Hoji, let us take a moment to celebate the work Chan has done." Bane smiled at Hoji as Hoji smiled back. All three of them laughed. A few minutes later, Zack was in his room, quickly getting some Heals and healing himself. He sat on his bed, thinking his failure. "I was a professional." Zack started. "I was the best." He muttered to himself. He sighed. "But I guess all professionals make mistakes." He said as his hands turned into fists. "Time to finish what I started." He said. Part 3: Zack vs Chan Zack marched towards the park yet again. As Chan was in Bane's Shuttle, he flickered through the cameras he set around the city, as he noticed Zack, just standing there at the park, awaiting Chan. "Boss, I'm going after him." Chan said, turning into an alien and teleporting to the park area of the city. "So we meet again, Zack. Want me to pummel you again!?" Chan yelled, mocking Zack. "We'll see about that..." Zack said, morphing into his Green Ranger gear. Two blasters appeared in front of Zack, already blasting at Chan, he started getting larger in size. Zack himself started blasting at Chan, Chan started getting even bigger. He exploded. Zack would have expected Chan to have died by now, but now, Chan was there, on the ground, as his human self. Zack was thinking things "How is he not dead? The blast was not powerful enough...Or." He thought. Chan got up, holding a blaster, as he shot Zack. Zack was sent flying back as Chan giggled again. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Chan said. Zack landed on the hard concrete ground, with blood dropping from his head. Zack slowly got up. "I'm the one who's going to stop you." He says. Zack grabbed his sword and charged at Chan. Chan did the same as well. Both blades hit each other hard. The blades kept hitting each other until Zack grabbed his blasters and shot Chan's foot. Zack remembered the time he shot Julius' foot during the training mission, however, he then thought of how he was full of himself as well, he remembered his arrogant and cocky attitude and how he called Julius lazy. These thoughts all made him angry, as Chan was on the ground, Zack yelled and sliced Chan's leg off hard. Chan was then teleported back before Zack could hit him again. Zack's angry face turned into a grin, he won against his first difficult opponent. He's starting off a new fresh fighting life, and it feels like it's going to be a great start. The one legged Chan was now crawling towards Bane and his brother: Hoji. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Boss." He says, changing his attitude from Arrogant to Scared yet again. Hoji laughed at him. "You have one leg now? You're such a dweeb..." He says, wiping the sweat from his face. Apparently he was doing some training since he seemed to be wearing his training clothes. "HOJI! TAKE THIS JOKE OF A SLAVE TO A PRISON CELL! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER!" Bane roared as Hoji grabbed one of Chan's legs and threw him into one of the prison cells that were available in Bane's Shuttle, Hoji walked back to Bane. "I'll have plans with him later, I can't let that arrogant idiot get away..." THE END. CATCH EPISODE 6 OF BATTLE HEROES X ONLY ON JETIX, OR CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF BATTLE HEROES X: EPISODE 4! ONLY ON JETIX! Category:Anime episodes